La misión del relojero DESCONTINUADA
by Ares041
Summary: La segunda oleada había sido eliminada y aunque el rey se veía complacida por el trabajo de los héroes, el miedo de las tribus vecinas se intensificaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la gente obviaba el hecho de que las olas de maldad no era el único problema... sino, el principio de algo incluso mas grande. Debido a esto, 4 nuevos guerreros surgen como ayudar a los héroes.
1. Capitulo 0: Los compañeros

Capitulo 0: Los compañeros.

La primera oleada había sido muchísimo peor de lo esperado. Los héroes, uno a uno comenzaron a caer una vez que el portador del escudo fue vencido. La batalla se les había escapado muy fácilmente de las manos y aquella verdad se hacía cada vez más presente a medida que las tropas enemigas se acercaban más y más al pobre muchacho restante, acorralado por las bestias de inmensurable voracidad y su lujuria por el olor a sangre que bañaba al chico.

-¿?: No… ¡ATRÁS!

Grito a los monstruos que lo rodeaban mientras blandía su espada en diagonal, desenvolviendo una de las habilidades que había conseguido en el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel extraño mundo.

-¿?: ¡DRAGON BUSTER!

Exclamo, esperando la reacción de su arma mientras las criaturas se acercaban lenta y ansiosamente. Más no hubo respuesta del instrumento. Confundido, el joven guerrero volvió a intentarlo.

-¿?: ¡Vamos maldita sea! ¡DRAGON BUSTER!

El arma simplemente no respondía a los mandatos del héroe, era como si simplemente se hubiese apagado por algún tipo de control remoto o interruptor. Por otro lado, sus enemigos no se hacían esperar. Una bestia con forma animal, antropomórfica, con rasgos muy parecidos a los de un semi-humano pero claramente carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento o alma saltó sobre el muchacho guiado por una envolvente sed de muerte y destrucción. Usando su arma como un mero escudo, aquel chico bloqueo la mordida del monstruo con el filo de su espada, causando que este se incrustase en su quijada y rompiera los tendones que sostenían la coyuntura entre las partes superior e inferior de la boca. Aun así, aquella bestia seguía empujando hacia abajo y rasgando armadura, carne y huesos del héroe, provocando que un grito de miedo, dolor y desesperación salieran de la garganta del derrotado héroe. Rápidamente y sin hacerse esperar, los compañeros del monstruo lo siguieron… disfrutando de aquel banquete que alguna vez había sido el héroe de la espada…

-.-

"Sin darle mucha importancia, bostecé abiertamente delante del anciano, ahora molesto por mi actitud. A mi lado, otros tres chicos que me miraban curiosos, confundidos y alegres, respectivamente en ese orden."

-¿?: Señor James… ocurre algo?

-James: ¿Eh? Emmm… no, continúe por favor.

-Cronix: Bien, supongo que les debo una presentación antes de seguirlos bombardeando con historia… Soy el cacique Cronix Von Lars, líder de la tribu de los Terraquian. Mi gente vivió en esta tierra desde…

-¿?: Si, si, bueno, no nos importa…

Interrumpió de manera grosera el muchacho parado en la posición central derecha.

-¿?: Escuche, entiendo que intenta hacer de su acto lo más intuitivo posible para nosotros, pero ya entendemos por dónde van los tiros. Los antiguos héroes han caído y ahora necesitan conseguir nuevos para que hagan el trabajo sucio y cumplan la profecía de salvar el mundo… caray, incluso parece la premisa típica de cualquier historia de fantasía. Solo denos las armas y nosotros haremos el resto.

-Cronix: Cielos muchacho, con esa actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte. Y para su información… ese análisis es erróneo. Ya contamos con cuatros héroes en esta tierra.

Aquella declaración del anciano dejo sin habla a todos ahí presentes. Mirándose entre sí, los cuatro futuros guerreros sintieron algo de incomodidad y un cierto sentimiento de repulsión sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. El muchacho de la esquina exterior izquierda dio un paso al frente, intentando disculpándose por la actitud de su compañero y siendo detenido por el anciano a pocos segundos de haber comenzado.

-Cronix: A ver, dejen terminar de explicarles antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirme. Ustedes no están aquí para cumplir ninguna profecía, sino para asegurar de que esta se cumpla. Sobre la mesa en sus espaldas podrán observar cuatro poderosos objetos que elegirán un portador en cuanto se acerquen, al igual que las armas de los héroes legendarios.

Girando sus cabezas, los jóvenes pudieron observar una mesa de madera, cubierta por una sabana marrón algo desgastada y ensuciada. Tomando de una punta, uno de los ayudantes del cacique jalo fuertemente, dejando a la vista los cuatro artefactos que instantáneamente volaron en dirección de su usuario elegido, uniendo su esencia a ellos y enlazando sus cuerpos con los materiales de los cuales estaban hechos.

-Cronix: Cada uno de estos objetos esta enlazado, tanto con ustedes como con su héroe designado. Deben seguir sus indicaciones y buscar a aquella persona que guiara a este mundo a una época de paz y tranquilidad.

Levantando sus manos y realizando una reverencia junto con sus ayudantes, Cronix exclamo a todo pulmón las siguientes palabras.

-Cronix: ¡SU MISION ES PROTEGER A LOS HEROES A TODA COSTA Y EVITAR QUE MAS VIDAS INOCENTES VUELVAN A CAER ANTE LAS OLEADAS DE OSCURIDAD!

"Luego de aquel despliegue de…"talento", comenzamos a mirarnos entre nosotros junto con los otros tres chicos a mi lado. Un mar de preguntas rodeaba nuestras mentes y apenas podíamos congeniar una palabra por lo que estaba ocurriendo. En mi defensa, diré que creía que ese sujeto estaba bajo el efecto de alguna hierva alucinógena, por lo que decidí seguirle el juego."

-James: OH TODO PODEROSO Y SABIO CASIQUE, ¿CUANDO PODREMOS VOLVER A NUESTROS HOGARES Y PORQUE SOMOS NOSOTROS LOS QUE DEBEMOS LLEVAR ESTA CARGA TAN GRANDE SOBRE NUESTROS HOMBROS?

Haciendo una extraña y peculiar voz, el muchacho trato de parecer lo más serio posible ante tal situación, lo cual para él era prácticamente imposible. Levantando una ceja y viendo que los demás jóvenes elegidos por las armas estaban en la misma situación, el cacique explicó.

-Cronix: No se preocupen. Cuando todo esto acabe, serán devueltos a sus despectivos mundos, sanos, salvos y en el momento en que fueron traídos a este lugar. Sera como… un mero segundo entre la realidad y la ficción.

-¿?: Que locura…

Susurro en silencio el mismo muchacho que había interrumpido desde un principio. Cargándose su artefacto al hombro, aquel joven camino en dirección a la salida de la carpa en la que se encontraban, ignorando cualquier tipo de llamado de atención que los demás le hicieran.

-¿?: Escuchen… si nos trajeron aquí es por algo, y si ese viejo decrepito, loco y muy fanático piensa que somos algún tipo de… héroes que llegan para salvar el mundo pues yo no quiero tener nada que ver en esto. Pero lo que si la única manera de volver a mi casa es pateándole el trasero a… lo que demonios sea, entonces voy a necesitar una bota más grande.

Haciendo a un lado la larga cortina que demarcaba la entrada a la tienda, aquel egocéntrico y mal hablando sujeto salió haciendo alarde de su mera existencia.

-Julius: Solo recuerden este nombre… "Julius Gradder", ¡ME LARGO!

Seguido de aquello, un silencio incómodo y denso invadió el lugar. El pobre Cronix apenas si podía procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. El cómo una persona podía ser tan mal educada escapaba de sus conocimientos, pero aun así, decidió continuar con el ritual de iniciación, instruyendo a los jóvenes restantes al mundo que los esperaba.

-.-

"Bueno, hare un recuento rápido de lo que dijo el anciano para no aburrirlos. Este lugar es como un videojuego, solo que real y aquí si te mueres es para siempre. Nuestras armas irán ganando características y habilidades a medida que matemos monstruos, cosa única de estos artefactos por lo que entendí. Por otro lado, la desventaja seria el hecho de no poder usar otras armas debido a la mera portación de estas… "cosas". Esto, resulta un gran problema por lo que explicare a continuación… "

Los portadores son los siguientes:

-Nombre: Julius Gradder.

Contextura física: Alto y fornido.

Rasgos físicos: Posee un cabello corto, alborotado y de color marrón. Poco más que decir a parte de esto.

Artefacto Elegido: Hacha de guerra.

Agregado especial: Es mal hablado y no muy cooperador según lo visto…

-Nombre: Lemmin Arston.

Contextura física: Media.

Rasgos Físicos: Padece de una extraña condición debido a que tiene un ojo de color diferente al otro, siendo uno de estos Verde y el otro Azulado.

Artefacto elegido: Daga Dentada.

-Agregado especial: Tiene muy buenos modales y es agradable. Totalmente opuesto a Julius.

-Nombre: DESCONOCIDO.

Contextura física: Media.

Rasgos Físicos: Es una mujer de cabello largo, castaño y laceo. No realiza muchas expresiones faciales y suele comunicarse con lenguaje de señas.

Artefacto elegido: Cuerno de guerra.

Agregado especial: Se desconoce su nombre debido a su falta de habla.

-Nombre: James.

Contextura física: Un poco más alto que la media, pero delgado.

Rasgos Físicos: Un tipo calmado, es raro verlo nervioso o tenso por alguna situación.

Artefacto elegido: Reloj de bolsillo.

Agregado especial: Solo lo que ves.

Cronix notó al joven James mirar con confusión a su reloj mientras giraba repetidamente mirando a sus compañeros y a sus respectivas armas. Acercándose a él, el anciano puso su mano en el hombro, invitándolo a despejar sus dudas sobre lo ocurrido.

-James: Oiga, esto debe ser un error.

-Cronix: No hay error joven James, el reloj te ha elegido.

-James: ¡Pero es un reloj! ¿Cómo voy a defenderme usando un maldito reloj de bolsillo?

-Cronix: No es el arma amigo mío, es su portador.

-James: Entonces ahora tenemos más de un problema. Nadie aquí ha estado en alguna batalla antes, no conocemos el mundo que nos rodea ni mucho menos sus costumbres… ¿Cómo espera que seamos más que una carga?

El sabio anciano asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba orgullosamente a los tres héroes ahí reunidos. Girándose rápidamente, tomo tres bolsas repletas de monedas plateadas y las entrego a los confundidos guerreros.

-Cronix: Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo. Esto dependerá únicamente de su fuerza para sobrevivir y adaptarse. Es por eso que hago entrega de estas 200 monedas de plata a cada uno. Les servirá para aguantar un tiempo, pero deben conseguir una fuente sustentable de dinero si quieren mantenerse con vida.

-Lemmin: Señor, con todo respeto… como espera que hagamos eso?

-Cronix: Sigan a sus artefactos, ellos los guiaran hasta su respectivo héroe y compañero de viaje… por otro lado, el joven Julius se fue sin recibir sus monedas de plata…

-James: Hey, él se las pierde… podríamos repartirlas entre los tres.

-Cronix: No. No sería justo. Las monedas se quedaran aquí hasta que el joven Julius regrese. Por otro lado, se está haciendo de noche… es momento de que partan.

-Lemmin/James: ¿Partir de noche?

Ambos muchachos preguntaron lo mismo en perfecta sincronía, realizando una lírica perfecta el uno con el otro. Cronix asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta para aquella incógnita.

-Cronix: Las criaturas de los alrededores son de nivel muy alto para ustedes, los despedazarían sin piedad apenas los vieran. Para su fortuna, utilizan la noche como hora de descanso, así que será mejor que la aprovechen.

-Lemmin: ¿Y qué ocurriría si despertamos a una?

-Cronix: Chico… hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas.

"Nuevamente, aquel silencio incomodo se hizo presente mientras escuchábamos el cantar cada vez más lejano de las aves fuera de aquella tienda de campaña. A pesar de todo, Lemmin parecía el único de los tres que estaba realmente preocupado. Si me lo preguntan a mí, primero quiero ver que tal es este lugar y luego veré si merece la pena volver a mi casita o quedarme aquí."

-James: Es suficiente para mí, vámonos de aquí antes que aparezca Godzilla y nos mate a todos o yo que se…

-Lemmin: Hey espera…

-James: Tranquilo amigo, estaremos bien, solo confía en el corazón de las cartas y todo irá viento en popa.

Exclamo James mientras tomaba por los hombros a su nuevo amigos y lo jalaba hacia las afueras del lugar, siendo seguido a su vez por la insensible mirada de la chica callada. Sin realizar otro comentario siquiera, el cacique miro a sus ayudantes con una expresión de satisfacción y orgullo, expresando que todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-.-

-Lemmin: Repito, que están todos dementes!

Exclamo de manera silenciosa mientras se movía a través de la fauna del lugar. El verdoso ambiente manchaba las ropas de los tres compañeros, ahora verdes por horas de caminata lenta y cuidadosa a través de todo el lugar. James simplemente ignoraba las quejas del confundido y nerviosos Lemmin que, hacía ya un buen tramo del camino, no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. La mirada del delgado muchacho estaba posada sobre aquel reloj de bolsillo que se aferraba a su brazo con la cuerda que salía de su agarre superior.

-James: Quieres callarte? No vamos a lograr nada discutiendo. En vez de eso estate atento, no vaya a ser que pisemos algún bicho raro y terminemos siendo su desayuno.

-Lemmin: A ver… voy repetirlo una última vez… ¡TODO ESTO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION LOGICA!

-James: ¿Y que explicación puedes darle? ¿La de que "estamos drogados"?

-Lemmin: Lo único que no tiene una explicación es como ustedes siguen tan calmados…

-James: Bueno, ella es muda y yo soy un loco. ¿Qué te parece esa explicación?

-Lemmin: Entiendo que sea muda, pero eso no explica por qué te sigue el juego.

Recostándose lentamente sobre las raíces de un árbol, James simplemente miro de manera desinteresada a sus compañeros, invitándolos con su mano a descansar unos momentos a su lado.

-James: Mira yo entiendo. Todo esto parece sacado de la fantasía de algún friki, muy fanático de los videojuegos. Pero el punto es que, al ver ese pequeño punto en mi visión y concentrarme en el… esa pantalla con estadísticas aparece… y por lo que veo ustedes también pueden hacerlo, así que… no puedo más que suponer que lo que dijo el anciano es verdad.

-Lemmin: ¿Dices que nos eligieron para ayudar a unos "HEROES" a completar una profecía? Pfff amigo… no puedo creer que este metido en esto…

-James: Bien, yo tampoco.

Realizando un movimiento con la cabeza, la muchacha del cuerno de guerra simplemente asintió a la afirmación del muchacho, dando a entender que ella tampoco se sentía bien por estar ahí. Siguiendo los movimientos de su compañero, los otros dos aventureros tomaron asiento unos centímetros cerca de él, descansando sus ya dolidas extremidades debido a todo su andar.

-Lemmin: No deberíamos descansar… podría hacerse de día en cualquier momento.

-James: Tranquilo, solo pasaron cuatro horas desde que salimos. Si todo va bien, deberíamos tener un máximo de dos horas más de noche, en caso de que sea verano…

Dijo mientras mostraba la hora en el reloj que prendía de su muñeca.

-Lemmin: ¿Se supone que eso nos alentaría?

-James: Hey, es mejor que nada…

-Lemmin: Por cierto, donde crees que habrá ido el otro sujeto.

-James: Eh, seguramente estará corriendo por ahí. Nos lo volveremos a encontrar eventualmente… bueno, eso si no se lo comen primero.

Los apagados sonidos bosque a su alrededor, únicamente avivado por el diminuto cantar de los insectos y aves nocturnas daba al lugar una sensación de tranquilidad tan placentera, tan pacifica… tan irreal. Fue ahí cuando una idea surgió dentro de la cabeza de James.

"Los animales duermen por la noche… los depredadores no duermen por la noche, es más, están más activos que nunca… Pero eso no tiene sentido, no hemos visto ni oído nada en todo lo que llevamos de viaje. Sera que… ¿nos están ignorando?"

Y de repente, rompiendo con el silencio del momento, el sonido de la corteza de los arboles rasgándose y resquebrajándose alerto rápidamente a los jóvenes. Chorros de sangre salieron disparados por los alrededores mientras bestias cuadrúpedas, con ojos rojos y luminosos como los fuegos del infierno saltaron al cuello del portador de la daga. Extremidades desmembradas y órganos vitales eran devorados rápida y ferozmente de manera despiadada por aquellos monstruos mientras, de manera instintiva, los otros dos guerreros restantes corrían por su vida en direcciones completamente opuestas y aleatorias.

"Poco recuerdo de ese momento. Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho, tanto que por momentos pensé que saldría disparado de mi pecho hacia el exterior. De un momento a otro, me vi a mi mismo corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando como buenamente podía todo lo que estuviese en mi camino. Solo podía oír un horrible zumbido en mi oído, seguido del rasgar incesante de garras contra cualquier tipo de material de los alrededores. Y entonces… mi pie, mi maldito pie se enredó con un condenado arbusto, provocando que cayera rodando a toda velocidad e impactara mi espalda contra uno de los árboles de la cercanía."

La criatura que perseguía a James no se hizo esperar. Rápidamente y sin intenciones de dejarle reaccionar, aquel monstruo salto sediento de sangre directo al lugar donde el muchacho se encontraba, abriendo su boca y preparándose para saborear aquel metálico y helado sabor a muerte. Más aquellos puntiagudos y afilados dientes no llegaron a probar su carne. Su caída se vio extrañamente ralentizada mientras un aura verde azulada recubría su cuerpo y detenía poco a poco los movimientos de todo su cuerpo.

-James: Pero que…

En un mero instinto de supervivencia, James se vio a si mismo sosteniendo aquel artefacto, el reloj de bolsillo, en dirección a la criatura ahora suspendida en medio del aire y cayendo muy lentamente.

[HABILIDAD DESBLOQUEADA, "Clock Tower Prision: Usado sobre ENEMIGOS, ralentiza temporalmente sus movimientos e impide usar ataques mágicos. Usado sobre ALIADOS, aumenta la velocidad de todos los movimientos y ataques]

"Sin pensar un solo segundo más, comencé a correr. Corrí tan rápido como pude, sin siquiera importarme si algo o alguien estuviese detrás mío. No estaba pensando, no podía reaccionar correctamente a mi entorno… simplemente me deje llevar y corrí hasta que no pude más… y caí rendido mientras veía una inmensa luz que se alzaba sobre el horizonte y comenzaba a iluminar mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo."

-.-

-¿?: REINICIANDO SISTEMA… PORTADOR DE ARTEFACTO DETECTADO… COMPATIVILIDAD DETECTADA, INICIANDO ENLAZADO…

-James: Ah… qué demonios…

Siendo despertado por aquella extraña y robótica voz, james se levantó sintiendo completamente debilitado. Sus adoloridos músculos apenas respondían a los mandatos del chico y el solo hecho de realizar una acción tan simple como caminar parecía prácticamente una proeza.

-¿?: MOVIMIENTO REESTABLECIDO, REHABILITANDO FUNCIONES CORPOREAS…

Un mensaje en letras verdes apareció delante de sus ojos, como si del hud de algún videojuego se tratase, expresando palabras inentendibles para el muchacho.

-James: Esto cada vez es más raro… un momento, dónde estoy?

"Mirando a mi alrededor, me vi incluso más confundido que antes. Un pequeño poblado, muy parecido a los de aquellas películas de western que solía comprar mi padre y nadie más que yo veía, con la mera diferencia de que este lugar estaba en pésimo estado. Casas demolidas, quemadas hasta el punto de la deformidad absoluta, caminos de piedras negras, pintados por la caída de ceniza y el desgaste del tiempo, faroles que se supondría, serviría para iluminar las calles ahora están dispersos por todos lados, impidiendo el paso y refigurándose incluso dentro de algunas casas."

-James: ¡Holaaaa!

Exclamo el muchacho, sin esperar respuesta más que de algún vagabundo que deambulara en el lugar. Su única respuesta, un silencio desolador fue lo único que dio su bienvenida a aquel extraño sitio.

-James: Bah… estará abandonado desde hace un tiempo.

"Pensé para mí mismo mientras caminaba por lo que parecía la calle principal, sin percatarme de… algo evidente. De repente, un insoportable y hediondo olor a podredumbre llego a mí, atacándome con su mera existencia. Rápidamente lleve mi mano hasta mi nariz, intentando evitar que aquel fétido aroma llegase a ella… y entonces lo vi… un una pila inmensa, pútrida y rodeada de insectos… pila de cuerpos humanos. En aquel momento, estoy seguro de que habría vomitado si tuviese algo en el estómago…"

-James: Dios… bendito…

Exclamo momentos antes de escuchar el sonido de la madera siendo golpeada, específicamente, por un pequeño y extraño hombre con sombrero de copa, altura media y extensa sonrisa.

-¿?: Oh, que tenemos aquí… ¿un sobreviviente tal ves?

-James: ¿Sobreviviente? No, es la primera vez que vengo en realidad…

-¿?: Oh… es una pena oír eso muchacho. Como puedes ver, no llegas en el mejor de los momentos.

El pequeño hombrecillo dio un salto hacia adelante, poniéndose cara a cara con James, quien al apenas ver esto, levanto su guardia y se preparó para lo que sea que fuese a hacer aquel sujeto.

-Beloukas: Oh, no tema caballero, no tengo intenciones de hacerle ningún daño. Mi nombre es Beloukas, un honesto y diligente… vendedor de objetos de valor.

-James: Un vendedor buscando en medio de un pueblo en ruinas… eso suena muy extraño ¿no crees?

Preguntó de manera acusante mientras se mantenía atento a toda acción extraña. El extravagante vendedor dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras bajaba su sombrero a la altura de su pecho.

-Beloukas: Bueno, me has atrapado jejeje… Por tu ropa debo de suponer que no eres de por aquí, así que te pondré al tanto. Lo que ocurrió aquí es conocido como "La segunda ola de maldad". Y yo, un honesto y benevolente vendedor, solo busco encontrar a las pequeñas almas perjudicadas por estos actos… y encontrarles un dueño que los cuide y valore.

-James: Un vendedor de esclavos en pocas palabras.

-Beloukas: El término ofende, pero podrías llamarme así. En fin, no parece que hayan dejado mucho esta vez… tendré que volver en cuanto ocurra la tercera.

-James: Un momento, ¿VOLVER? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Van a haber más oleadas?

-Beloukas: En caso de que los héroes las detengan, habrán solo dos más. De lo contrario, lo más probable es que sigan viniendo y cosas como esta…

Dijo señalando al inmenso montículo delante suyo.

-Beloukas: Sean un escenario típico de estas tierras.

-James: Los héroes… otra vez esos sujetos… entonces lo que dijo el anciano era...

"Entonces lo recordé… el aterrador escenario de horas atrás… a ese pobre chico siendo despedazado por perro salvajes… eso solo significa que ahora uno de los héroes estará sin la protección de su artefacto. Desconozco la gravedad del asunto, pero no puede representar absolutamente nada bueno."

-Beloukas: Oye, ¿estás bien?

Pregunto el vendedor mientras el pálido muchacho volvía en sí.

-James: Si, si… solo pensaba… oiga, necesito encontrar a esos "HEROES" como los llama. Usted no sabe dónde están… ¿verdad?

-Beloukas: mmm tal vez lo sepa… por otro lado, este fue un viaje muy agotador y me molestaría irme con las manos vacías… si pudieses encontrar algún objeto de valor que me interesase…

-James: No pienso ayudarte a esclavizar personas.

-Beloukas: No tiene por qué ser personas. Podría ser cualquier cosa, ya sabes… Algo que valga la pena.

-James: Tengo algunas monedas de plata, si le interesa.

Un pequeño brillo de interés ilumino los ojos del vendedor, ahora recubiertos por sus anchos y voluminosos anteojos.

-Beloukas: 25 monedas de plata y tenemos un trato.

-James: 30 y uno de los huevos que traes en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Beloukas mientras metía la mano dentro de su traje y sacaba un extraño huevo de color gris apagado. Este tenía la peculiaridad de tener un símbolo pintado en morado en medio de su cascara. Acomodándose sus lentes, aquella maliciosa figura continuó.

-Beloukas: Eres un chico muy observador… pero estoy seguro de que no tienes idea de que son estos.

-James: La verdad es que no, pero será una tremenda tortilla.

-Beloukas: Seria muy estúpido comerse esta huevo muchacho, dentro de él podría residir algo, o más bien, alguien muy valioso. Ademas, es muy probable que ni siquiera este bueno, lo encontré dentro de alguna de estas casas y ya han pasado tres días desde la oleada, por lo que es muy probable que este en pésimo estado.

-James: Si, si, como sea. Solo dime ¿te interesa el cambio?

Extendiendo su mano mientras ponía el huevo debajo de su axila, el sonriente y feliz vendedor estaba más que ansioso por llevar acabo aquel trueque.

-Beloukas: Estaría encantado, señor…

-James: James, dígame James.

Dijo mientras presionaba fuertemente la mano de Beloukas, sellando finalmente aquel trato y consiguiendo aquel huevo de tan gran tamaño, además de un viaje garantizado hacia su destino. Mientras esto ocurría, el reloj brillaba intensamente mientras colgaba deliberadamente de su muñeca, enlazado a él por ese delgado cordón y además por una conexión incluso mas profunda…

"Y así fue como comenzó todo. Como comenzó mi historia, la historia… del relojero."


	2. Capítulo 1: La vengadora

Capítulo 1: La vengadora.

La luna se alzaba sobre aquel oscuro y pútrido bosque. Cualquier tipo de animal cercano era instantáneamente absorbido por sus profundidades, mutando en alguna extraña y monstruosa criatura propia de cualquier demonio del abismo. Arboles tan resistentes y fuertes que parecían pilares de hierro creados por algún desquiciado. Nubes de gas tóxico, tan ácidos que eran capaces de derretir la mismísima roca y fundirla hasta no dejar más que una masa amorfa en el piso. Lagunas de color rojizo, formadas por la mescla de distintos tipos de materiales descompuestos y arrasados por el tiempo, pero completamente mortales para cualquier ser humano… excepto, para ella.

[LEVANTATE]

Desde lo más profundo de aquella oscura fosa. Desde el mismísimo centro del abismo aberrante y monstruoso que la propia humanidad había creado…

[ES HORA DE QUE REGRESES Y LES MUESTRES EL MAL QUE HAN CAUSADO…]

Aquel fluido viscoso comenzaba a moverse con una violencia tan bestial como jamás lo había hecho antes. Gruñidos de frustración podía oírse a lo largo y ancho de todo el bosque, haciendo eco en el inmenso vacío del lugar.

[ELLOS FUERON QUIENES TE TRAJERON AQUÍ, TE DESPRECIARON, TE TRATARON COMO UN MONSTRUO Y TE DEJARON MORIR COMO UN SIMPLE ANIMAL RABIOSO…]

La amalgama babosa de la cual estaba hecha aquella laguna forzaba fuertemente a la criatura dentro de su trampa mortal, como una mera trampa de arena atrapando a su insensata presa… pero ella no era nada parecido.

[DEPENDE DE TI, HONRRAR LA MEMORIA DE QUIENES CALLERON AL IGUAL QUE TU…]

Un poderoso rugido de guerra, le siguió a el sonido de la salpicadura de aquella baba roja impactando contra los arboles de la cercanía y fundiendo su corteza con su esencia.

[ASI QUE LEVANTATE, PUES YA NO ERES UN HEROE…]

Una figura femenina, sombría y oscura, llena de rabia y rencor frotaba sus dientes entre sí, haciendo un sonido estremecedor que solo resonaba con el eco del bosque y la hacía parecer aún más animal.

[YA NO PORTAS LA MALDICION QUE SE TE FUE OTORGADA CON TU LLEGADA A ESTE MUNDO, AHORA…]

Los residuos de aquella laguna quemaban su piel mientras se percudían sobre esta, fusionando su esencia con el odio de aquella persona que poco a poco se volvía más y más violenta y sedienta de sangre. El dolor que sentía, era inexistente en comparación con su determinación por completar su nueva misión.

[AHORA ERES MI VENGADORA]

Unas ropas de color rojo y negro comenzaron a formarse alrededor de su desnudo y herido cuerpo mientras las heridas eran rápidamente regeneradas y reducidas a nada más que un recuerdo. Ahora, lo que alguna vez había sido uno de los héroes del reino… se había extinguido para siempre…

[AHORA ERES LA VENGADORA CARMESÍ Y BUSCARAS SU SANGRE…]

Solo una cascara vacía sin alma, un monstruo sediento de sangre y lleno de odio era lo que quedaba. Finalmente, su cabello termino de teñirse de un rojo sangre, símbolo de su transformación final.

[LA SANGRE… DE LOS HEROES]

-¿?: Sangre… SANGRE… ¡HEROEEEEEE!

Un grito ensordecedor resonó por todo el bosque mientras la sangre que había emanado del cuerpo de la chica se concentraba en su mano, formando una espada completamente roja, tan afilada como la mirada que se mantenía en sus ojos.

[OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL: DESTRUIR A LOS HEROES DE LA LANZA, ARCO, ESPADA Y ESCUDO]

-.-

La carreta mercante de Beloukas se movía lenta y pacientemente por la sombre de los árboles que adornaban el camino central de aquel extenso y bello prado. La sonrisa del hombre había permanecido en esa misma posición por todo el viaje, cosa que perturbaba considerablemente al muchacho sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo, junto con algunas cajas y bolsas que no servían más que para adornar la carreta. Con su mirada fijada en aquel extraño artefacto, James recordaba su enfrentamiento con la bestia en aquel bosque.

"De alguna manera de que no lograba comprender, este pequeño juguetito me había salvado la vida… ese mensaje "Clock Tower Prision" había aparecido segundos antes de que aquel monstruo quedase suspendido en el aire. No puedo creer que realmente este considerando esto… pero dadas las circunstancias y lo vivido hasta el momento, no queda otra respuesta… fue magia."

-Beloukas: Señor James, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.

-James: ¿Aquí viven los héroes que mencionó?

-Beloukas: No como tal, pero si son de pasar bastante tiempo por aquí, así que deberías echar un vistazo.

-James: Hey, eso no fue lo acordado.

-Beloukas: Lo sé, pero es lo más cerca que puedo llevarte de ellos. Es imposible saber en dónde están en todo momento, pero deberías ir a hablar con el Rey si tu misión es tan importante.

"Pfff, debí adivinarlo. Como todo buen comerciante, su vena de estafador esta siempre latente. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, ese viejo dijo que el reloj me guiaría hacia mi héroe designado."

James miro detenidamente el artefacto sostenido entre sus manos, analizando minuciosamente su aspecto y características mientras presionaba cada parte de aspecto llamativo en busca de alguna respuesta.

"Creo que está roto…"

-James: Bueno de cualquier forma estaré un tiempo en este lugar supongo ¿Conoce alguna especie de estancia donde pueda quedarme?

-Beloukas: Hay algunos lugares muy buenos en la ciudad, solo hace falta buscarlos. Si te las ingenias puedes conseguir pasar un día con menos de una moneda de plata.

-James: Perfecto, eso quiere decir que tengo dinero para un tiempo, aunque debo buscar una forma redituable para sobrevivir.

"Tal vez consiga dinero con el héroe… o me preste, no sé."

El puente levadizo cayó frente al dragón terrestre que movilizaba la carreta, dejando ver el interior de la ciudad y permitiendo el paso del vehículo a sus profundidades. Casas lujosas y acogedoras, pero al mismo tiempo de apariencia tan antigua y poco agraciada que parecieran haber sido creadas con la mera temática del medievo. Personas con ropas extravagantes, armaduras y faldas que cubrían sus cuerpos completos, eso fue lo primero con lo que James se encontró al mirar a su alrededor.

-James: Genial, me metí en algún extraño cuento de hadas por lo que veo…

Susurro para sí mismo mientras volvía su mirada a la interfaz que se le presentaba delante de sus ojos, buscando cualquier tipo de interruptor o guía para su camino. De manera desprevenida, sus dedos se movieron hasta la opción interpretada por nosotros como "habilidades" demostrando un menú extraño y largo que se movía en todas las direcciones posibles y funcionaba a modo de telaraña, teniendo como inicio la única habilidad desbloqueada de James.

"Mmmm ya veo. Entonces esto fue lo que me salvó, bien será muy útil más adelante, puedo estar seguro de eso. Me pregunto de que servirán todas las otras…"

-Beloukas: Lo veo confundido señor James, ¿ocurre algo?

-James: No, no, está todo bien… por ahora.

-Beloukas: Bien, me alegra oír eso, puesto que tendré que pedirle que baje de la carreta.

-James: ¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-Beloukas: Mi negocio no termina de ser bien visto por la gente, ya sabe. No creo que quiera levantar falsas sospechas por parte de la gente.

-James: Falsas sospechas… bien, supongo que es todo. Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo debo llevar esta cosa?

Cuestionó mostrando el huevo que había comprado antes del comienzo del viaje.

-Beloukas: Es difícil saberlo, pero le recomiendo que lo mantenga en un lugar cálido si quiere que realmente surja algo de él.

"Con cierto aire de dudas y desconfianza, me quite mi chamarra y envolví el huevo entre sus costuras, formando una especie de pequeño nido donde podría estar más cálido. Sigo teniendo como opción el comerlo, pero solo lo haré si es completamente necesario por el hecho de que podría enfermarme."

En cuanto el mercader se despidió, el cristal protector del artefacto de James comenzó a brillar y un mensaje apareció delante de sus ojos. Una encomienda clara, difícil de completar, pero tranquilizadora debido a su significado.

[MISION PRINCIPAL: ENCONTRAR AL HEROE DEL ESCUDO]

"Bueno eso no me dice demasiado, pero es un comienzo. Vamos a explorar, supongo…"

Las miradas de las personas se posaban rápidamente sobre el muchacho, susurrando ocasionalmente algún comentario grosero debido a su extraña ropa, casi desconocida para ellos más allá del mero rumor de él que los héroes del reino usaban esas mismas. Poca importancia le daba James, el chico no era el tipo de persona al que le importaba demasiado lo que opinaran los otros, sino más bien, prefería estar en paz consigo mismo y lo demás, pues ¿qué demonios importa? Tienda tras tienda, negocio tras negocio el muchacho buscaba de manera desesperada alguna señal o pista del paradero de su objetivo. Sin embargo todos los vendedores parecían siempre dar la misma respuesta. "No tengo idea, ¿porque me interesaría relacionarme con ese delincuente?"

"Comenzaba a pensar en que posiblemente el héroe del escudo no era la persona más querida de todo el lugar. O tal vez simplemente es alguna especie de costumbre tratar a los héroes de esa manera… o tal vez hizo algo que desagrado a toda esta gente."

-¿?: ¡Oye!

De repente, mientras el joven estaba caminando y sumergido en sus pensamientos, el llamado de un hombre alto, calvo y con un delantal marrón llamó rápidamente su atención.

-James: Wep! ¿Quién me llama?

-¿?: ¡Ven aquí!

Exclamo el extraño hombre mientras alentaba al muchacho a acercarse moviendo su mano en su dirección. James simplemente levanto sus hombros y camino lentamente hacia aquel sujeto quien parecía, al igual que todos los demás, extrañado por las ropas del chico.

-¿?: Escuche por ahí que estás buscando al héroe del escudo, ¿es eso cierto?

-James: No lo digo yo, lo dice la gente, pero es cierto.

-¿?: Eh… ¿eres amigo suyo?

-James: ¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo?

-¿?: Bueno…

Mirando a su alrededor, el vendedor pudo ver cómo la gente comenzaba a mirar de manera extraña al hombre, susurrando entre ellos y hablando a sus espaldas de una manera grosera y poco agraciada para su negocio. Rápidamente aquel hombre tomo a James del hombro y comenzó a jalarlo hacia adentro de su local, forzando a este a entrar.

-James: Hey, hey, hey, tranquilo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿?: Sigamos esta conversación adentro… no me gustaría causar un malentendido.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aquel sujeto soltó al relojero, disculpándose adecuadamente por su actitud mientras se dirigía calmadamente detrás del mostrador y mantenía una mirada de interrogación en el confundido muchacho.

-Erhard: Mira, disculpa por actuar de esa manera pero lamentablemente la gente ha estado muy tensa últimamente con el tema de las olas y todo eso. Mi nombre es Erhard y se podría decir que soy un amigo un tanto cercano del héroe del escudo.

-James: ¿Entonces podrías decirme dónde encontrarlo? El anciano que me trajo a este sitio dijo algo sobre encontrarlo y ayudarlo a vencer no sé qué locura.

-Erhard: Como suponía, no eres de por aquí.

-James: Bueno, es algo evidente ¿no crees? ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo? Si él es como yo, probablemente pueda darme alguna idea más clara de en qué estoy metido.

Suspirando mientras pasaba su mano sobre su rostro, Erhard susurro algunas palabras inentendibles. El hombre se veía claramente frustrado por la situación, tal vez porque simplemente no sabía cómo proseguir ante esta.

-Erhard: Escucha, el muchacho se ha hecho una reputación muy mala en este lugar… solo diré que tuvo un tropiezo muy duro cuando llegó. ¿Porque no buscas primero a los otros héroes?

-James: No puedo hacerlo, un mensaje me dijo que buscara específicamente a héroe del escudo. Supongo que no servirá si me encuentro con los otros.

-Erhard: Mi punto es que, el sujeto ha desarrollado una actitud un poco pesada por lo que tuvo que vivir. No es una mala persona, puedo asegurártelo, pero tiene un carácter un tanto duro.

-James: El hombre se hace respetar, es algo aceptable. Solo dime donde esta y me encargare del resto.

-Erhard: No vas a cambiar de opinión aunque siga insistiendo ¿verdad?

-James: Es bastante improbable.

La mirada de James se fijó por unos momentos sobre las armaduras que se exhibían en el lugar. Un destello de interés brillo en sus ojos mientras el chico frotaba su barbilla con su mano y escuchaba las palabras del hombre parado delante de él.

"Recuerdo que mi padre tenía muchas de esas cosas. Era un completo fanático, imagínate cientos de armaduras de distintos tipos, mitologías, diseños y colores, paradas una junto a la otra en un largo y extenso pasillo, reunidos como guardias protegiendo las puertas de un imperio… nunca me dejo jugar con ninguna de ellas, por cierto"

-Erhard: ¿Hermosas no es así?

Replico el vendedor con cierto aire negocio mientras sonreía de manera convencida. James solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a estas para admirarlas de cerca.

-Erhard: Puedo venderte algunas si te interesa, pero por tu nivel actual dudo mucho que puedas usarlas.

-James: ¿Nivel actual?

Pregunto mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

-James: ¿Dices que por el mero hecho de no tener nivel no poder ponerme una pequeña pieza de tela? Por favor hombre jajaja.

Luego de decir eso, Erhard simplemente lanzo un pequeño guante de cota de mallas a las manos del muchacho, causando que instantáneamente este caiga al suelo, presa del peso de la armadura. Aun siendo una simple y pequeña pieza de metal, era lo suficientemente pesada como para aplastar su mano en el suelo y no dejarlo mover.

-James: ¿Q-QUE DEMONIOS?

-Erhard: Escucha muchacho, este mundo es muy distinto del que tu vienes. Las reglas aquí son claras y debes respetarlas al pie de la letra. Si es no, es NO y punto, de lo contrario, serás aplastado por las consecuencias.

"Seguido de tal advertencia, Erhard pasó a retirar rápidamente el guante de mis manos, alzándolo con apenas unos dedos, como si de un pedazo de papel se tratase. Me había quedado más que claro lo que había ocurrido y a pesar de que me parecía lo más injusto del mundo, no podía hacer más al respecto sino hacer caso a aquel aviso del destino."

-James: Bien… entonces véndeme algo que pueda usar y dime dónde encontrar al héroe del escudo, por favor.

-Erhard: Bien, pero con una condición.

-James: ¿Que necesitas?

-Erhard: Dile que venga a hablar conmigo cuando lo encuentres, tal vez tenga algo que le interese.

Como consecuente el hombre dio la espalda a James, tomando rumbo hacia la parte trasera de la tienda trajo de regreso unos ropajes completamente grises, sin color o simbolismo alguno.

-Erhard: Esta es una armadura de nivel 1, es delgada y ligera como una ropa cualquiera, pero soportara algunos golpes.

-James: Genial, pero también voy a necesitar un arma.

"Instantáneamente luego de decir eso, un mensaje en letras grandes y rojas apareció ante mí."

[RESTRICCION DE ARMA LEGENDARIA: NO PUEDES LLEVAR NINGUN TIPO DE ARMA QUE NO SEA TU ARMA ELEGIDA]

-James: ¿Sabes qué? creo que estaré bien así…

-Erhard: En ese caso, serán solo 50 monedas de cobre.

-James: Guarda el cambio.

Exclamo haciendo entrega de una moneda de plata. Diciendo esto, James prosiguió a equiparse los ropajes que le habían sido entregados, aun desconfiando y refunfuñando por las extrañas reglas físicas de ese mundo. Nuevamente un mensaje apareció ante él, señalándole esta vez, una buena noticia.

[ARMADURA DETECTADA, ACTUALIZANDO ASPECTO VISUAL]

Un destello blanco comenzó a emanar de la ropa, ahora blanca como la luna y rápidamente comenzó a teñirse de un color verde azulado con retoques de negro y blanco. Como toque final, el reloj agrego a la armadura una pequeña capucha en la parte trasera del traje.

-Erhard: Vaya ¿estas lleno de sorpresas eh?

-James: Ni yo sabía que eso pasaría.

-Erhard: Bueno la verdad es que te queda muy bien.

-James: Gracias, ahora ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal héroe?

-.-

El carruaje de madera subía por la ladera principal, un camino que llevaba a un pequeño pueblo mercantil, muy poco poblado pero utilizado como punto de reposo para viajeros y vendedores ambulantes. Y este era el destino de James… Deteniéndose lentamente sobre un punto de corte entre la subida del camino y la continuación recta del mismo, el vehículo dejo en medio del campo a nuestro muchacho, quien usando su propia chamarra a modo de mochila, cargaba incesantemente el huevo que tanto había pagado.

-Conductor: Lo siento mucho mi amigo, pero hasta aquí llegamos nosotros. La pequeña no se siente muy bien y no quiero esforzarla demasiado en lo que queda del viaje. De igual forma, no queda demasiado para llegar al pueblo, solo tienes que seguir el camino y llegaras en algunos minutos, no hay pérdida.

-James: En ese caso no hay problema amigo.

-Conductor: Si le interesa puedo reembolsarle parte del dinero que gastó para llegar aquí.

-James: No hace falta, cárgalo a mi cuenta, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver.

Exclamo mientras enérgicamente comenzaba a trotar camino arriba, dejando atrás al conductor del carruaje y a su pequeño Filolial.

"Pajarracos gigantes que tiran de carretas como si fuesen caballos, este mundo es cada vez más extraño… Pero supongo que es interesante."

Afrontando la posibilidad de encontrar cualquier tipo de monstruo que pudiese interrumpir su camino, el joven había tomado la decisión de usar uno de los viajeros que ofrecían transporte fuera de la ciudad, gastando una pequeña parte del dinero que le quedaba con la esperanza de encontrarse finalmente con su objetivo. El problema ahora sería si su miedo de encontrarse con cualquier tipo de "enemigo de zona" se hacía realidad. No hay mucho que un sujeto portando un reloj pueda hacer, por mucho que el reloj pueda ralentizar a los enemigos.

"Comencé teniendo un muy buen ritmo, podía mantenerme corriendo un buen rato sin cansarme debido a las rutinas de ejercicio que realizaba frecuentemente, el problema real comenzó en cuanto la pendiente comenzó a hacerse cada vez más empinada y yo de ninguna manera estaba acostumbrado a correr sobre pendientes, por lo que comencé a perder aguante rápidamente."

Llegando a su punto de quiebre, James simplemente se dejó caer sobre su vientre, exhausto por el cansancio, respirando fuertemente por su boca y esperando que lo de "queda poco para el pueblo" sea más que solo un ánimo. Y entonces toda su energía simplemente se acabó en el momento en que, viendo sobre su propio hombro, pudo ver al carruaje que lo trajo hasta ahí, aun en su posición y observando su vago intento por subir la cuesta arriba del camino.

-Conductor: ¡No se rinda señor James! ¡Solo faltan unos pocos kilómetros!

"Maldije para mis adentros a ese condenado pájaro mientras lentamente me levantaba y retomaba la caminata, ahora tomándola con mucha más calma… en ese momento, me hubiese encantado tener cualquier tipo de bebida energizaste, por muy asquerosas que me parecieran en el pasado…"

Lamentablemente, lo que se había tornado en un viaje tranquilo, rápidamente amenazo con convertirse en una verdadera prueba de aptitud para el muchacho. En la lejanía, casi indistinguible más que por unos lejanos sonidos, podía oírse el frio y rígido impacto de dos metales moviéndose a gran velocidad. Por cada paso que James daba, se podía oír cada vez más fácilmente y se hacía evidente que se trataba de algo más que una simple idea suya.

-¿?: ¡VORPAL SPIN!

Un grito enrabiado, tan fuerte e imponente como el alguien guiado por la ansia de muerte, por el odio o por la mera locura de su ser, pudo oírse unos momentos antes de que se levantase una inmensa oleada de tierra alrededor de ambos combatientes.

Por un lado, una semi-humana de cabello castaño que portaba una espada recta, tal larga como su brazo y una armadura muy ligera, creada con el objetivo de favorecer la movilidad y la habilidad física más allá de la defensa. Y del otro, una chica de cabellos muy largos, ojos y ropaje conformados por el mismo color rojizo, muy parecido al de la sangre, portando una espada mucho más larga que la de la otra chica y además con una clara ventaja de nivel. Impacto tras impacto de los metales, ambas armas desprendían chispas a diestra y siniestra al compás de aquel baile mortal.

-Raphtalia: ¿Porque me atacas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Retrocediendo unos momentos, la pelirroja mujer dio un pequeño espacio a la semi-humana mientras nuevamente se acercaba hacia ella, caminando de manera lenta y cuidadosa mientras arrastraba la punta de su arma contra el piso. Un gruñido estridente, como el de un animal salvaje que asecha a su presa podía oírse cada vez más fuerte a medida que la sádica y enloquecida dama se acercaba más y más a la pequeña niña.

-¿?: Héroe… ¿DONDE ESTA EL HEROE?

Poniéndose en guardia nuevamente, Raphtalia no dudo un segundo en responder a aquella pregunta.

-Raphtalia: Como si fuese a decírtelo.

Entonces, viajando a una velocidad impresionante, la chica blandió su arma en dirección a la semi-humano con todas sus fuerzas, con intenciones no solo de desgarrar su carne, sino arrasar con huesos, órganos y todo lo que estuviese delante. Rápidamente Raphtalia levanto su espada, realizando un choque contundente con ambas armas y agrietando su arma en el proceso.

-¿?: Sangre…mas… sangre…

Seguido a esto y como si estuviese usando un arma de juguete, la chica pelirroja comenzó a lanzar una tormenta de ataques consecutivos contra la semi-humana, abriendo cada vez más la grieta de su espada y empujándola rápidamente hacia atrás sin dejarla siquiera en una respuesta a sus golpes. No era como luchar contra otra persona, ni siquiera contra los monstruos del bosque, esta persona parecía una bestia salvaje, alguien sin límites a los que llegar y más importante… guiada por el odio. La espada de Raphatia cedió a los ataques, lanzando a la chica rápidamente hacia el suelo y dejándola a merced de su enemigo, quien rápidamente levantaba su arma nuevamente para acertar un golpe fulminante a su enemigo.

-James: ¡Clock Tower Prision!

Un aura verde azulada rodeo el cuerpo de la atacante, ralentizando sus movimientos y dejándola prácticamente inmóvil en su lugar, dando la oportunidad a Raphalia de reincorporarse. Entonces, un rápido ataque sorpresivo hizo que la chica cayera hacia adelante, lanzando su espada carmesí al suelo.

-James: ¡Rápido! ¡Conmigo!

Exclamo James mientras incitaba a Raphtalia a acudir a su siguiente movimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica siguió la estrategia del muchacho posicionándose rápidamente en la parte delantera de la carreta de su amo y empujando fuertemente hacia adelante. Lanzando un grito de valor, ambos jóvenes liberaron al vehículo de su agarre y este rodó descontrolado cuesta abajo, llevándose por delante a la ralentizada asesina y aumentando la velocidad del viaje por cada segundo que pasaba hasta simplemente caer por la cornisa y hacerse mil pedazos contra el suelo.

-James: Wufff… ¿estuvo cerca eh? Jajaja… eso si fue loco.

Bromeo con una sonrisa en su rostro, confundiendo a la semi-humana en el proceso. Con cierto aire de desconfianza, Raphtalia pregunto.

-Raphtalia: Eh… ¿señor?

-James: Dime cielo ¿qué te acongoja?

-Raphtalia: Porque… ¿porque me ayudó?

-James: Estabas en problemas. A mí me encantaría que me ayudaran en un momento así, es por eso que está en mi deber hacer lo mismo… ah y… perdón por lo de la carreta.

-Raphtalia: Oh, no hay problema… bueno no creo que el amo se enoje si le digo que usted me salvó.

-James: ¿El amo?

Pregunto confundido por aquella respuesta mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza en señal de esto.

-Raphtalia: Si, vera…

-James: Da igual, no tiene importancia, debo irme. Se supone que debo encontrarme con un tal héroe del escudo o algo así.

-Raphtalia: ¿Héroe del escudo? ¡Lo conozco!

-James: ¿En serio? ¿Me llevaría con él? ¿No sabes si me prestaría dinero?

-Raphtalia: Emm… dudo eso último pero si lo conozco. ¡Él es mi amo!

Exclamo al final con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad y alegría.


End file.
